First time Together
by Horseybella1197
Summary: Percabeth! Percy and Annabeth have their first time as a couple of a year. If you don't like, then don't read. NO FLAMES please. I'm taking a break from writing stories. I have chapters though :3


I remember it like it was yesterday. Well, it was yesterday. You know what I mean.

It started like an ordinary day. I had taken Annabeth out for our 1st year anniversary in dating. I took her to the Hoover Dam, which she wasn't present the last time I was here, and she stood in front of it like she'd built it. Then I took her to dinner at Al's, the master at spaghetti and meatballs, and took her the fireworks. She looked perfect. Of course, she was just in black faded jeans and a blue blouse with her owl earrings, but still. She had just the right amount of eye shadow on, just a touch. When I kissed her, her lips tasted like strawberries.

I felt something in my stomach right now as we kissed. A churning feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I liked it. Like, _really _liked it. I could tell Annabeth must've too, just cause she pulled me closer. I felt this…this longing. I wanted to get closer to her. I couldn't though. Too many people. Plus, it'd be kinda weird to start ripping her clothes off in public. We slowly detached ourselves from each other. I leaned my forehead in until it touched hers. Her chest was pressed to mine, and it was heaving. Mine was too, and I wanted to ask her the question that's been on my mind for awhile. _Do you want to take the next step?_

I couldn't just say it out of the blue, so I just enjoyed the moment as the rest of the fireworks went off. We lay on our backs, her head on my shoulder as we gazed up into the night sky, far away from the city. I love Manhattan, but I loved to see the stars, and how the moon reflected off of Annabeth's gold hair. She pointed the constellations out for me, cause it was difficult since I had ADHD and dyslexia, but I loved it. Annabeth I mean. The way she talked about architecture, how she looks when she's conjuring up a battle plan, but mostly how she looks after she kisses me. Excited. Happy. Just Annabeth.

So, I grabbed her chin, silencing her while she talked about Hercules, and kissed her. She slid her hand in my hair, and I laid my palms flat against the small of her back, pushing her closer to me. Somehow we rolled over, and I was on top while she lay under me. My hands were on the grass next to her head. She pressed a finger on my lips as I tugged on her t-shirt. "Not…here." she said breathlessly. I noticed two things in Annabeth's eyes; lust, and fear. I nodded. I helped her up, and kissed her again, knowing I wouldn't be able to once we were in the truck. I hadn't even noticed it started to rain, possibly since we were distracted, so I had my jacket over the both of us, like a makeshift umbrella.

Once we were by the truck, I opened the passenger door from my blue Dodge truck that had a trident on the hood, for Annabeth. She smiled and got in. I slammed the door, and walked to the front. I reached for the handle when I heard a _CLICK_. I cupped my hands on the window, and looked over at Annabeth, who was laughing, but it was muffled cause she was _IN_ the car, while I was _OUTSIDE_ the car. In the rain. Getting soaked.

"Okay! Not funny!" I said, pounding on the door, trying to suppress a smile without success. She stuck her tongue out, but reluctantly opened the door. "You're mean" I told her in a whiny voice. "I try" she answers. I start the truck and drove back to my apartment. When we reached my apartment, Annabeth went straight to smashing her lips to mine as soon as I locked the door. We landed on the couch, and it turned to a full make out session. But when I heard a whimper, I stopped immediately.

I looked at Annabeth, and she looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking, so I jumped off of her. "It's okay," I told her, "We can always stop when you're not ready." She gave a frustrated cry. "Dammit Percy! I have been waiting forever for us to make the next step. I want this. I'm just…nervous okay? But if you don't want to…or if…you don't…" her voice got really quiet. "…love me" I jumped into action. I lept to the couch and cupped her face.

"Annabeth, I love you. I always will. I'm never happy unless I'm with you. You're brilliant. I love the way you ramble on and on about things I don't even understand. During boring lectures at High school, I don't know half of it. But if I'm with you, I'll bear it. I won't say I'm the smartest person in the world when it comes to love, but when I'm with you, it just…feels right. You're my world Annabeth Chase. I do love you. And I-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Annabeth had crashed her lips to mine. The stirring I felt before came back, and something over came me. I grabbed Annabeth's legs and wrapped them around my waist as I stood up. I carried her to my room, not even breaking the kiss one bit. We landed on my bed, and I heard a groan. That's when I realized it was me. There was fire deep in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't help it. I started to kiss my way down Annabeth's neck. I stopped and looked up at her. Her chest was heaving, and she looked at me and one thing was in her eyes: lust. I asked with my eyes _Can I take this off?, _gesturing to her shirt. She nods, and I yank it off. She starts to do my wet button-down shirt. I put my head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smells like grass, sweat- which I kind of like- and her lemon shampoo. I realize she done with the buttons, cause I feel a tugging. I take my shirt off, smashing my lips to her again. Kissing Annabeth is intoxicating, like taking a drug you thought you wouldn't like. I grab her waist while her feather soft touch oh so toxic to me, rubs my chest. It feels almost foreign. I like it though. I start to kiss her jaw line. Down her neck. On her shoulder. I stop at her bra strap. My finger trace almost a millimeter away from it. Annabeth's breath is hitching, and I can tell she likes it. "Come on Perce" I hear a strained voice tell me. "You're killing me here."

Her voice is husky. Almost not hers. I chortle. "You sure?" I ask. "Yes" she answers eagerly. I take the strap between my forefinger and thumb, and rub the thin material. She sits up a bit so I can take I off. I hesitate. I don't know how to do it. Yeah I'm a guy, but I have never un-strapped a bra before. The whole concept of _bra_ is weird. Annabeth chuckles. She reaches behind her and guides my fingers to unhook the unholy material. When I get it, I slip it off. Annabeth blushes as I stare at her chest.

"What's with you?" she asks me. I said something intelligent like "Boobs" and she laughs. "Yes Percy. I know I have boobs. Just like a guy has- oh!" I cut off her sentence my taking one in my hand, and squeezing it. Her breath keeps hitching, and I find my self taking one in my mouth. She gulps, and looks at the ceiling. I squeeze her breast again, and she gasps. "Come on, gosh darn it!" she yells. I flick my tongue over her nipple, and she gets a grip on my hair, pushing me closer.

I pull away and say "Anxious much?" she glares at me. I go back and flick my tongue over again, but instead I do it so painfully slow. She pushes me harder, and I feel myself get harder. I moan into her breast, enticing a moan from her. Annabeth slowly rubs her jeans against me. "Annabeth. You are going to be the death of me some day" I say in a strained voice.

She looks into my eyes and says in a shaky voice "I'm ready." I gulped. "Okay" I reply in the same voice. I un-button her jeans. I hook my fingers in the belt loops, and yank it down. She does the same things to my jeans when I get hers off. I gulp again as I see more of her tanned body. I rest my head against her navel, and I guess my breath tickles her, because she squirms under me. "Are you sure, Annabeth?" I ask again. I don't want this to just be my pleasure. I want it to be hers too. "We can stop anytime."

"Percy. I…I want you." she tells me. I exhale and slowly, and ever so slowly, pull her underwear down. Every time I inch down, Annabeth's breathing gets irregular. I finally get to the spot, and look at her once more. She's on her elbows watching me, and she nods. I close my eyes and run my fingers over her. I slide one inside, and she gasps.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

I bend to kiss her ... there. She stills, leaning into me, and then I open my mouth.

"Oh!" She pants. It surprises me. I'm amazed how powerfully I want more. We do this for what feels like hours, but in reality if was only a couple of minutes. "You ready?" I question. I really have this aching feeling in my stomach, like hunger gnawing at me. I want more though, to be inside her.

"Yeah" she responds. She slides my boxers off of me, and I gasp as she takes me in her hands

"Anna-Annabeth" I gasp. "Oh my gods Annabeth" she smirks and runs her hand up and down. She reaches her hand up and licks it, only to return it to me. My eyes open wide as she does, and I moan.

I grab her hand away from me, and entwine my hands with hers. I kiss her softly. I grab a box of condoms, and slip one on. I press at her entrance, waiting for her to say to stop, that's she's scared. "Go on." she tell me. "It's not going to kill me."

I slowly enter her.

"This is so…new to me" I tell her into her hair.

"Me too."

"You have no idea, Annabeth." I say.

I start to move forward, and I heard a really soft "Oh!" I looked at Annabeth, and she says in a whisper "Please. Just get it over with, just…distract me from the pain." she squeaks.

"Okay." I tried to think of something good to tell her, and I thought of something.

"Remember when we first met? You were feeding me ambrosia and called me a seaweed brain and-"

I thrust forward, earning a cry of Annabeth as I finished my sentence.

"-we both hated each other before we even talked?"

She was clinging to me now. I felt her hot tears on my shoulder. She was shaking, her sobs echoing through the room.

I let her cry into my shoulder. I wondered what she was thinking. I let her sob into my bare shoulder. Her golden hair is wet with sweat. She stops shaking and takes a deep breath.

"You okay?" I whisper. Annabeth nods, her nose tickling my shoulder. "Let me know when to stop" I tell her. I get another nod. I gulp, I slide back, and slip forward. Annabeth squirms under me, trying to adjust to my size. She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Go on Perce. I'm alright."

I kiss her softly. I pull back and slip forward again. Again. And again. Then I hear a loud moan. I realize it's Annabeth, and then she blushes. I chuckle and kiss her again. I thrust in again. Annabeth grasps my hips, and pulls me closer. She bucks involuntarily, and that cause me to hit a spot inside her. I cry out, and take a deep breath. I look at Annabeth. She kisses me, and something boils into my very being. I start to move again, the both of us moving our hips in sync of each other. Thrust. Panting. Moaning. Sweating. I massaged our hips, and Annabeth clung to me. She slid her tongue on my lips, and she entered my mouth. We continued this for hours. "Harder! Faster Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. Something was churning in my stomach. Something that might change how I view myself. Annabeth gripped my shoulders, and I clung to the bed sheets near her head.

She screamed once. Only once. She gasped and held me tightly by my face. I had screamed as well, something cold and electrifying racking my body. We were covered in sweat, and were both panting. "Did you..?" she started. I nodded. "I think you did too." I told her.

"That was…" I start. "New? Pleasurable?" Annabeth finishes. "Sexy." I tell her. We both laugh and I kiss her again. I slip out of her, and notice blood on the condom. "Annabeth? There's…"

"Oh Perce, it's okay. It's normal." Annabeth assures me. I throw the bloody thing away, and Annabeth curls up next to me. In a heartbeat she's asleep, her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I kissed her once last time, and lay on my pillow. I grabbed the lightest sheet I could get on the bed, and laid it on top of us.

I fell asleep to Annabeth's rhythmic heartbeat, like it was two heartbeats instead of one.


End file.
